The competition
by shadowtat
Summary: what happens when two friends decide to make the worlds biggest competition? R


**The competition.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon but i do own the characters and the fakemon in this fic.**

**Just to let everyone know I'll be changing a few things to suit myself, such as how attacks look.**

* * *

"Go Blastoise use water gun then go into a skull bash," ordered a young gentleman wearing a black top, grey trousers, brown belt hanging round his bum, a grey jacket with a red tribal rainbow symbol on the back, blue short spiky hair and blue sparkling eyes. In front of this gentleman was a large blue faced turtle standing on its hind legs, it had two grey cannons sticking out of the top of its brown shell and huge strong claws. The blastoise first shot out a large amount of water from its cannons then began charging forward with its head sticking out.

"Ha you're going to have to do more than that, my feraligatr can easily doge those attacks, use water gun against his then attack with a slash," shouted out another young man wearing green trousers, white vest, a green and black camouflaged jacket, blonde hair just a bit longer than the first guy with pure green eyes. Ready to follow his every order was a blue dinosaur like creature with red spikes sticking out of its head and back and a yellow bottom jaw, then without warning the feraligatr quickly shot out a stream of pressured water out of its mouth hitting the same attack from the blastoise then just as it was charging forward with its head bowed down the large blue dinosaur raised its claw and struck the enemy.

"Well looks like another draw Ryan," said the blue haired guy as he called forth his blastoise.

"Yeah I know Ricky, thats about the hundredth time, haha, what now then?" said Ryan as he too called forth his fainted pokemon into its red and white pokeball.

"Hmm not sure, we can't keep doing this, how about another competition?" asked Ricky as the pair starting walking off a large green field they once was on and starting making their way over to a large cream building with many large windows to fit.

"What you got in mind?" curiously asked Ryan following Ricky with every word he said.

"Hmm well the pokemon tournament is starting up soon, so how about we go back to the start, each of us pick one of our pokemon and start a gym journey again and see who can go the furthest with a new team in the tournament?" suggested Ricky as he stopped before two large brown doors.

"Wow can we do that?" said Ryan unsure of the answer as he opened one of the doors.

"Of course we can but I think we should ask one of the other students in our class to join us, one each to keep an eye on us and make sure we don't cheat by using one of the pokemon we already have," answered Ricky as the pair made their way up a white set of stairs.

"Sweet, I like the idea, let's do it man, so any thoughts of what pokemon your gonna use?" said Ryan as if he was jumping around with excitement.

"Yes of course, might use my aipom, you?" asked Ricky as the two once again stopped behind a green door with a rusty handle.

"Hmm not sure, need a bit more time to think about it," said Ryan.

"Anyway it's time for class then by the end of this week we are no longer art students, we can start this competition of a life time, haha," laughed Ricky who was soon followed in laughter by Ryan, as the pair opened the door they were blinded by light.

-----------------

_Two hours later._

"So did you two fight again?" asked a tall girl with long brown hair, white trousers and a white stripy pink top who was sat down behind a table next to Ryan.

"Yep we did Alex," said Ricky smiling as he too was sitting down next to a girl with bright orange hair, dark green trousers, white top with a yellow star on the chest and a dark green vest.

"So who won? Wait let me guess........ it was a draw?" asked a girl with long dark black hair, blue jeans, green tight top and a blue hoody.

"Yeah it was Robyn," replied Ryan a bit upset by the comment.

"I don't know why you two bother," said the girl with orange hair.

"Well if you must know we have another competition in mind, we are going to start our journey again with one pokemon each and go through the gym tournament and see who can do the best with a complete new team, apart from one, actually we need two of you to help, one to join both of us and to keep an eye on us," asked Ricky, almost begging.

"Sorry I can't, I got a job to do," replied Alex who was packing her stuff up into a small black bag.

"I will, I guess it can be laugh," said Robyn who was also packing her paints up.

"YES, she is with me," shouted Ryan almost jumping out of his chair.

"Ok, ok, calm down Ryan, I guess I can go with you then Ricky," said the girl with orange hair.

"Thank you Heidi," said Ricky as he patted Heidi on her back.

"Right home time," said an elderly woman at the front of the classroom.

------------------

_Two days later._

"So that is it then, no more school, haha, right then we ready to start this journey then?" asked Ricky as himself, Ryan, Robyn and Heidi were all stood outside the college, each one wearing a bag to match their outfit.

"Yep I sure am, are you?" asked Ryan as he patted his green backpack.

"Haha, yes I am, so what pokemon did you go for then?" asked Ricky who also patted his dark grey backpack.

"Well I decided to go for my spinarak, did you still go with Aipom?" replied Ryan as he took out a small pokeball from his belt.

"Hello? If you two are quite interested me and Heidi are also ready so let's go then?" asked Robyn who was patting her cream over shoulder bag.

"Oh yeah, sorry, haha," laughed Ricky who noticed Heidi patting her yellow over shoulder bag.

"So how will this work?" asked Heidi pointing down the path.

"Oh do you mean the routes? Well me and you will go down the right path while Robyn and Ryan will go down the left side, this means we will basically be going from both sides and meet in the middle, haha," replied Ricky and with that the four group waved off to each other and made their way down their respective paths.

* * *

**There you go so I hope you like the first chapter, just so you know this isn't in any region you know, I've completely made this region up, did you have fun guessing where it would be set? Haha.**


End file.
